Wait a Sec
by takingnames15
Summary: When Tori's daughter Cara starts going to Hollywood Arts, she meets a boy that seems suspiciously like her. What Cara doesn't know is that she has a twin brother and a dad her mom thinks died 15 years ago. Not that her dad and brother know they're alive.
1. First Day of School

"Everyone, this is our new student Cara Oliver. Say aardvark everyone" A chorus of aardvarks filled the room. "Cara Oliver, this is everyone. Say Cantaloupe, Cara."

"Cantaloupe?" It was more of a question then a response, but the old homeless looking teacher seemed pleased.

"Now Cara, go sit in that chair over there by Harris and the other Oliver."

"Great, now I'm the other Oliver" Oliver muttered jokingly. She slowly took her seat next to the two boys.

"I'm Ethan, that's Daniel on your other side."

"Hey Cara" Daniel smiled. Ethan continued.

"Sorry about Sikowitz, you'll get used to it though." Cara looked the boy over. He was thin and muscular, his almost black hair short and messy and his eyes were wide and brown. She supposed he'd be cute, but something about him was a huge romantic turn-off.

"Cantaloupe Ethan" she said jokingly.

"Aardvark to you too" he laughed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, you must be quiet. Try to be like a fly, they're much quieter then mice."

"It's Miss if they're not married" the girl in front of her said flatly.

"I suppose Dez is right" Sikowitz considered. "May I ask if you two are in relations with each other?"

"Never met him before." Cara replied.

"I had a dream once... oh wait she was a blonde" Ethan joked.

* * *

"Hey Oliver II, over here!" Cara was more then grateful when Ethan called her over to his table for lunch. Even though she'd known him for only a few hours, she really liked Ethan.

She sat down between him and Daniel from Sikowitz's class. "Hey Cara" he greeted. Their were three other kids at the table too. The girl Dez, who seemed very bitter, a blue-haired, very hyper boy and a wavy haired semi-nerdy looking girl with a puppet.

"This is Dez" Ethan said gesturing to the bitter girl.

"She knows that" Dez said loudly. Cara wasn't 100% sure that Dez was friendly.

"That's..."

"I'm Carter!" The hyper boy said quickly.

"Yes, that's Carter" Ethan repeated.

"Cool, nice to meet you Carter" Cara smiled.

"Want to to juice your taco? My mom got me a portable juicer for my birthday!"

"No thanks" Cara said politely. Carter's smile didn't waver.

"That is Sarah, and her uh, friend Izzy" Ethan continued.

"Nice to meet you" Sarah said. Then Izzy's mouth moved.

"What's so nice about it?"

"Quiet Izzy!" Sarah snapped.

"Sarah got Izzy as a present from her dad when she was 13. Her dad's is named Rex."

"Cool" Cara said.

* * *

"I want to hear all about it!" Tori Oliver yelled as her daughter opened the door.

"It was awesome! I met these kids, and I'm already one of them, and that guy Sikowitz was still there!"

"Wouldn't he be like fifty four?"

"Yeah, he likes to tell everyone how old he is, just like you said."

"Tell me about your friends" Tori said, jumping onto the couch. Cara slipped off her backpack and belly flopped onto the other side.

"Well there's Carter. He has blue hair, is extremely hyper and asked to juice my taco. Then there's Sarah, who has a rude puppet Izzy, Dez, who I'm still not 100% sure is friendly, Daniel, he loves music and Ethan, he likes to make jokes, loves acting and looks like...um...His eyes are just like yours, the exact same!"

"That's weird, I had this friend when I went there named Cat, who is exactly like you described Carter, except she's a girl and has red hair!"

"Carter must be her kid! He said his mom's name was Cat and she went to Hollywood Arts!" Tori's eyes widened.

"I've got to go see her! I miss Cat so much! And that Sarah, sounds just like Robbie, who had a puppet Rex!"

"Oh My Gosh! She mentioned Rex!"

"Oh yay, now I get to visit two friends!" Tori smiled. "Wait... Dez sounds a lot like Jade and Daniel like Andre!"

"With our fortune, She's probably Jade's kid and he's probably Andre's!" Cara laughed. "Did you have any other friends in high school?"

"Well there was one more..."

* * *

**So, I'm new to the whole Victorious thing**. **I'd love it if you'd review, it'll make me write chapter 2 faster!**


	2. Beck, Meet Your Daughter

"Who was it?" Cara said sitting up and comically putting her ear in her mom's face.

"His name was Beck" Tori said softly.

"Cool name! Was he like Ethan, maybe he's Ethan's dad, that would be a riot..." Cara cut off when she saw her mom, head in her hands, running up the stairs. She got up slowly and walked to her mom's room, listening at the door. Tori was crying, and not silently either, more like bawling. Cara opened the door slowly and sat next to her mom alarmed. "Mom, are you okay?" Her mom was also so happy-go-lucky, like a optimistic teenager. "Who was he mom, who's Beck?" She didn't mean to say it, it slipped out. "Crap, mom sorry! I'm not going to talk about Beck... Crap! I did it again." Tori looked up, her face red, her hair stuck to her face with tears and smiling slightly and Cara's antics.

"I guess it's about time I told you about Mr. Beck Oliver."

"Beck Oliver? No freaking way. My dad!"

"Yes Cara, your dad."

"How did he die mom?" She asked. She'd always known her dad was dead, but she'd never known how he died.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Is Beck here yet? I'm craving my Subway" 21-year-old Tori said as soon as the nurse came in, she cradled her yet to-be-named daughter in her arms. The girl fast asleep.

"He got in a car crash Ms. Oliver." Nurse West said softly. She was Jade's older sister, a fact Tori had recently learned. She sat up quickly.

"Is he okay? Which room is he in? I have to go see him!"

"He died on impact Tori, I'm so sorry"

"No" she choked, her voice cracking. tears poring out of her eyes. "He, he promised he'd be back, we still have to name the twins"

"Just her, I'm afraid, baby A, your boy passed several minutes ago."

Tori shrieked, causing the baby to cry. She handed the girl to the nurse and shook violently with sobs. Screaming "My boys!" though her sobs. Her little family had been already torn apart. She swore to herself that she'd be the best now single mom ever to her now single child and to never tell her about this for as long as she could.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

* * *

"I-I had a brother" Cara stammered.

"You were only together for eight months Cara, you were born early and he died the next day." Tori said softly.

"You had to raise me despite all this, then kept it bottled up for fifteen years, just so I didn't need to hear about it?"

Tori nodded. "When I was taking a quick breathing break from sobbing a named you Cara, Beck liked that name."

"What were you going to name my brother?" she asked.

"I liked Ethan, like your friend's name, but Beck liked Rowan. We hadn't decided yet."

"He could have been Ethan Oliver, just like my Ethan." Cara muttered to herself.

"Okay, that's just creepy" Tori smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't like talking about Beck's death or her late son, she wanted to talk about happier times they'd had. So they did. Cara listened to tale after tale of Beck Oliver and Tori Vega. From their first kiss to everything she'd called beck while she was in labor, a story Cara particularity liked.

* * *

"You wanna come over to my place Cara? Carter, Daniel, Sarah and even Dez are coming." Ethan prompted.

"Do your parents mind?" Cara asked.

"Dad's cool with it" He told her.

"Then I'm coming" She smiled, pulling out her phone to text her mom with her plans. Daniel, who was the oldest of the teens and the only one with a license, drove them to Ethan's"

"Just drop your bags on the floor, dad won't care" Ethan smirked. Once a pile of bags was in a heep by the door Ethan told Cara to wait on the couch, where everyone else was already sitting. "I'm gonna go get my dad, he likes to meet people" He then sprinted up the stairs yelling "Dad, come down here and meet Oliver II!"

When Ethan was back in sight, A man that looked a lot like him, except without her mom's eyes followed him down. "This is Oliver II"

"Nice to meet you Oliver II" he smiled, shaking her hand. "I'm Ethan's dad..." he started, but Cara was already talking.

"My name is Cara Oliver, not Oliver, just to, ya know, clarify. Oh wait crap, continue!"

"Beck Oliver" Cara snapped her hand back, her face paling. That was why Ethan looked like her mom, and that's why she wasn't attracted to her, he was her brother!

"You're, You're my dead dad. Crap, I'm not dead right? I hope I'm not dead, mom already lost you and my brother I just learned I had."

"What is she..." Ethan started.

"Cara, are you okay?" Beck asked. Cara sat down on the couch.

"Tori Vega" she muttered, her eyes focused on Beck. He paled and sat down next to her.

"How do you know Tori?" he whispered.

"She's my mom" Cara choked "and you're my dad."

"You're the dead one, Nurse West said you'd died right after Tori did"

"I didn't I'm alive, and mom's alive and your alive..." she couldn't finish. Beck was squeezing he tight crying like harder then he had for fifteen years.

"What's going on!" Ethan said loudly.

"Your sister isn't dead Ethan, she's right here" Beck said softly "and Tori's not dead." That fact finally sunk in.

"She's not dead!" he yelled. He grabbed Cara and Ethan and ran for the door. "I'm going go see her!"

The twins didn't object. She still didn't have a clue about what just happened.

* * *

**Next chapter: Beck and Ethan reunite with Tori and get to know Cara a bit better. But... For me to write chapter 3, I need 3 reviews. I need them to feel like people really care about my fic.  
**


	3. It All Happened Because of Subway

**6 reviews? Nice job guys**

* * *

Beck impatiently twisted the doorknob. "It's locked" he moaned.

"Chill dad, Cara's got a key" Ethan said as Cara unlocked the door. Beck busted in before either of the twins could step forward.

"Tori!" he yelled "It's me, I'm not dead!" He sprinted from room to room. "Tori? Tori?" He finally came back with a note, handing it to Cara.

_Cara,_

_I went to Subway, I'm craving the youge._

_This that how it's spelled?_

_*sandwich emoticon*_

_Mom :)_

"She still makes up emoticons" Beck smiled. "I missed that." Cara's pocket buzzed.

"It might be her!" she blurted, answering it.

"Hello? Is this Miss Cara Oliver?"

"Um yeah, who is this? I'm having a dramatic moment."

"I'm Nurse Jackson from East Hospital"

"Crap, grandpa's okay right?"

"Miss Oliver, your grandfather is fine, but I'm afraid to inform who your mother has been in a car accident." Cara choked.

"Wh-what?"

"She was in a car accident, another car hit her. She's unconscious at the moment, we're about to check her over." Cara fumbled her phone and dropped it, her battery falling out.

"B-Beck, um, I mean, uh, dad? Could you drive me to East Hospital?"

* * *

Cara felt sick. Ethan had his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her slightly. Tears rolled down her eyes, although her mom was stable. The twins were staring at their parents. Ethan was studying Tori's face trying to take in the mother he'd never met. Cara's eyes fell on Beck, the father she'd only just met. He was kneeling above his, his, he supposed since neither of them had really died, she was still his wife. He kept brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, talking to no one. He took in her bruised face, broken leg and bandaged chest. He'd never seen her so helpless. He wanted to hold her, tell her it was alright, and that he still loved her after 15 years.

"Cara?" Ethan mummered. "Can you come with me?" The boy led his sister to the strangely empty waiting room, sitting her down on a couch. "You okay?" She took a deep breath.

"Sort off, but it's too much to handle at once. It's giving me one big headache and mom, what if she never wakes up?"

"She'll be fine Cara. It'll all work out. I promise."

"Ethan?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if mom and dad get back together?"

"Then we'll be stuck with each other" he joked. "I kinda hope they do. Dad's never been on one date, he's told me all about mom though, I think I'll like her."

"Mom never talked about him untill yesterday. She seemed to miss him a bit too much. She's never dated either." Ethan hugged her.

"What do we say know?" Ethan asked. "I love you? I mean, we are twins and all but I just met you!"

"I think I already do love you though Ethan, odd as it sounds."

"Well, big/little sis, I love you too" Ethan hugged her tight. "Now I want to know whose older, of course, it'll be me" he joked, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm definitely older, I'm much more civilized."

"Maybe we were born here, we could ask the receptionist to look up who was born first!" Ethan said, jumping up and going over of the receptionists counter. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if my sister and I were born here?" he asked her.

"It's not my information to give, sorry sir."

"Well, can you at least look us up?" he begged.

"Fine, fine, but I can't tell you anything on your birth certificate. What are your names?"

"Ethan and Cara Oliver" She typed in their names.

"The Oliver twins?"

"Yep. Okay, one more thing, whose older?"

"I can't tell you..."

"Please..." they begged.

"Fine, Baby B is two minutes older then Baby A."

"Whose who?"

"Baby A was named Ethan Rowan Oliver and Baby B was named Cara Kate Oliver. I may have remembered wrong but If I remember right, Ethan was taken home and named by your father and Cara was taken home and named by your mother."

"It's a long story" Cara muttered. "Thanks for the info Ms., uh..." she glanced at her nameplate. "Jackson"

"Anytime"

The twins went back to sit on the couch, but before they reached their destination, they were stopped by a middle aged doctor.

"Your mother is awake."

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to end there to annoy everyone**.** Since everyone here is so awesome at reviewing, today I'll ask for four to continue.**


	4. In Which Beck remeets Tori

**Nice job reviewing guys! This chapter is kinda of focusing on what Tori and Beck were doing in chapter 3. I know right now the whole separation thing sounds really sketchy, but I do have it worked out. True it has many holes in it but this is a story, and I needed it to work.**

**

* * *

**

Beck heard the kids leave, but he didn't acknowledge it. His head was still spinning from all that had happened in the last hour. Yesterday day, he'd had Ethan, and thought his wife and daughter had died fifteen years ago. Now he was at the hospital, with his alive wife and his daughter he'd just met was in the next room getting to know her twin brother, his son. He kept sweeping a stray strand of hair out of Tori's eyes. She'd never looked so fragile to him. His eyes focused on her eyelids, willing them to open so he could see her eyes. He wasn't sure if their was a better color then the color of Tori Oliver's eyes. "I'm still in love with you" he muttered. "If that helps with any internal healing."

Tori shifted and rolled over. "I feel sick" she moaned, not even opening her eyes.

"T-Tori?" Beck stuttered. She was awake and he was really talking to her!

"I think I need a..." she trailed off, getting sick over the left side of the bed, where Beck thankfully wasn't sitting.

"Oh my god! Tori are you okay!"

She started to roll back over. "Yeah, but I'm not sure the floor is going to..." She stopped when she saw who had spoken to her.

"Aw, no, no, no, no, no! I can't be dead! Cara needs me!"

"Tori baby, you're not dead!" He had no idea where the "baby" came from, he hadn't called her that since she "died".

"But you are! Okay this is some weird dream!" She said sitting up. Beck pushed her back down.

"No Tori, it's not, I thought it was to when my daughter Cara came knocking at my door saying 'Holy crap you're my dad!'"

"How do you know her name, In all my other dreams you have no idea who she is!" she said, trying to sit up again.

"Dang it Tori! Stay put!" he said loudly, pushing her down again.

"Why are you pushing me?" she asked indigently.

"Because you were in a car accident and just hurled all over the floor!"

"No I didn't, I'm DREAMING. Want me to spell it?"

"You're not dreaming and I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Pinch yourself!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Tori pinched her arm.

"Why aren't I waking up!"

"You're not waking up cause you've awake! Remember that nurse Tori, Jade's sister? She told me you and Cara were dead. I was devastated! I paid for a closed-casket funeral, not waiting to see your face or my daughter's fearing I'd start crying like a baby and lose it! I never even went back to the house, I paid Jack to get all my stuff and another guy to sell the house. I moved out to Minnesota, not wanting to see anything that would remind me of you. Turns out that guy never sold my house. He gave me a bunch of cash and told me it was done. To top it all off, I just learned all about this fifteen minutes ago from Jade's sister's co-worker!" Tori looked at him.

"I-I is this true?"

"I'd never lie to you Tori. I'm one hundred percent positive about all of this." She leaned in and their lips met. Once, twice and again, and then, of course, the doctor came in.

"I see she's awake" he said.

"Uh, yeah" Beck muttered.

"Would you like me to go get your children?"

"Um, yeah I do" Tori said in her "generic boy voice". The doctor gave them a look then closed the door.

"I'm going to met my son now right?" she whispered.

"Yep"

* * *

**So there's the story behind the whole "your dead" thing. Please don't comment on the whole Tori believed that pretty fast thing**. **I needed to have her do that, mainly because I have no idea how 36 year old Tori would react to this news, especially after being in an accident...**

**Oh yeah! I put up a new poll on my page. The question? "Which "Wait A Sec" OC is your favorite?" I want to put some more of your faves in the story.**

**To write chapter five I'm asking for five reviews and three poll votes. I need feedback if I want to write this to my fans liking!  
**


	5. Ethan meets Tori The FINAL chapter

**Nice job reviewing guys! I guess I can write chapter 5 now...**

**Poll Standings:**

**Ethan- 3  
**

**Dez- 1  
**

**Carter- 1  
**

**

* * *

**

The second Tori Oliver set eyes on her son, a picture of a small baby wrapped in blue, almost smiling at her, popped into her mind."Hey mom" he half-grinned. "I see you're alive" Looking at his eyes was like looking in a mirror, they were her's exactly.

"Come here" she whispered to him. Ethan slowly walked over to her, pulling his slight too large jeans up."Can I hug you?" she asked.

"Sure mom, I'm a relative hugger" he joked. She hugged him tight, it felt just like it did you hug teenage Beck. "Do I feel like dad?"

"Creepily" she smiled.

"Cool, now I know how it would feel to hug myself. Hey mom can I ask you a quick little question?"

"Go ahead Ethan, but I get to ask you something next."

"Deal. Okay so, you and dad are my parents right and see, Cara and I already developed a siblingey bond type thing, so uh, are you and dad gonna like, be married again?" Beck and Tori spoke at the same time.

"Of course" Beck smiled

"We haven't discussed it yet" Tori said. "You want to?"

"Well I thought it was obvious, I mean, we're technically still married and still I love you and judging by the way you just kissed me, I'm loved back"

"Too much info" Ethan smiled.

"For sure" Cara added. The two fist bumped.

"Well now that I know you're not dead, I really can't imagine not seeing Ethan anymore or not being with you" Tori confused.

"You two can move to our place!" Ethan enthused. "We have an extra room! Cara could trick it out with whatever kind of stuff she likes and boom, we're a family again!"

"I like this" Cara smiled. "Ethan's house is bigger then our apartment and who doesn't want to live with their twin brother/new best friend?"

"What'dya say mom" they said in unison.

"Cupcakes please with red velvet frosting on top?" Beck joked.

"Well, seeing as I love all three of you and I really miss Beck and already adore Ethan, I think we could make this work"

* * *

**Well, it was short yes, but the thing is...**

**The next part is sort of like a whole new story of it's own, so I HAD to cut off there. I know some of you will be like 'What so unexpectedly!" To tell you the truth, I don't have a predetermined plot. I write as I think and end when it fells right to me...  
**

**If you want a sequel it would contain:**

**Tori reuniting with her Hollywood Arts buddies**

**The Oliver's family life all under one roof**

**More of Ethan and Cara's Hollywood Arts friends  
**

**And a few other surprises I don't want to spoil...**

**Want to read this exciting sequel? It's got an eight review price tag on it, can you afford it?  
**


End file.
